our story
by edward-cullen-maniac22
Summary: This story is a father daughter day with Edward and renesmee everyone else is gone hunting and they spend the day talking. Very sweet, some tears, and some laughs!
1. lion and lamb

**You ask and you shall receive! I am writing this as a request from 'Pattie' who also requested that I write the wedding! So just ask and I will find time to write it! Thanks so much for everybody's' nice reviews they really make it easier to write, cause I mean come on who wants to write when nobody reads and give feedback! Well thanks again and enjoy! P.s. I totally got the whole idea from 'Pattie' **

**This story is a father daughter day with Edward and renesmee everyone else is gone hunting and they spend the day talking. Very sweet, some tears, and some laughs!**

"Are you sure you don't want to go, I can stay?" bella asked as she was about to go hunting with the rest of the family.

"No love, you go I will stay with ness, im fine." I had just gone hunting a week before so my eyes were still a light shade of caramel color. She sighed.

"Okay, well have fun with your daughter," she said with a big smile. "We shouldn't be gone to long." I gave her a quick kiss just as ness walked in the room.

"Dad, you don't have to stay. I don't need a babysitter, I am 16." She knows how bella and I don't like to be apart. She just doesn't know the extent of it, about how we were once apart for months on my stupid decision.

"Well I want to stay home with you." she rolled her eyes and went to the living room. I gave bella another kiss and she left with the rest of the family. I went into the living room and sat next to ness on the couch. "So what do you want to do today?" I asked after a few minutes. _I don't know, Jake is gone for the day so we can't hang with him. _"darn!" she laughed, I guess I went back to my old feelings about Jacob black when my daughter went from thoughts like 'Jake is a goof ball' to 'Jake is so muscular!' yeah that was not a good milestone!

"I know!" ness yelled and got excited all at once. "I want to hear you and moms story!" she looked at me with big excited eyes.

"You know the story." I really don't know if I could tell her about me leaving her yet.

"No! I just know that you meet in school and then fell in love; you always caught her when she fell, yadda yadda yadda! I want the full story, everything!" that's what I was afraid of.

"Ness not all of it is happy, actually, a lot of it is sad." She pursed her lips into a pout and I sighed. "Okay, okay." She squealed happily and repositioned herself to get more comfy on the couch.

"Okay go on!" she said getting impatient.

"Alright, well my family moved to forks Washington my 'freshman year' of high school. It was the same old junk I had been learning for the past 50 years so it was pretty boring. Everyone was pretty much the same, the girls drooled over jasper, Emmett, and I, and boys wanted Alice and Rosalie. Normal stuff until one week there was a buzz around the town, some 'new girl' was coming to live her with her dad, chief swan." Nessies' eyes got big with excitement knowing the new girl was bella. "I didn't look much into it, I didn't really have to, everyone at school was thinking about her, and when she finally came everyone was going nuts. They were all thinking of her. At lunch I went to our table and sat down when someone 'called' my name, I turned my head and saw Isabella swan looked at me. She blushed and turned away quickly." I laughed, I loved when she blushed, but ness who didn't understand asked 'what?" in her mind. "Oh your mother blushed so much when she was human, it's nothing really. Anyway when I saw here there was something there, she was very interesting to me, for 1 thing I couldn't read her mind which pisse-made me angry-and she was, well, beautiful.

The bell rang and we all got up and went to our next class, biology. I sat down and was suddenly overcome with a scent so strong I could hardly stand; I looked up to see bella standing in front of a fan talking to the teacher. I quickly covered my mouth with one hand and gripped the table with the other to keep me from getting up. Oh and I don't think I mentioned, my eyes, were pitch black." Her eyes widened slightly, I went on telling her about how we became closer, how I saved bella from a van almost crushing her, and how she was almost attacked in Port Angeles and said she knew what I was. To the meadow, that was nessie's favorite part so far. "One day I decided that I would take bella to my house, she was nervous because she didn't know if my family would like her," I laughed again, only bella would be worried about vampires liking her or not! "well they made Italian food but she had already ate so we went on a tour of the rest of the house, I showed her Carlisle's office and about the volturi, then we went to my room," ness was so into the story she was looking at me with big brown eyes that were filled with enchantment. I told her about bella saying 'she wasn't scared of me', and to where we decided to go play baseball. She noticed my face feel then and asked 'what?' she thought.

"You will see! We went to play baseball and everything was going good. Bella was watching from the side and we didn't get into any bad arguments, but then they came. Three vampires, James, Victoria, and Laurent. They wanted to play with us but we had bella. When they came bella stood behind me as Carlisle spoke. When bella and I were about to leave, James, got bella's scent." I then explained the whole race to get bella away and then how we had to separate to keep her safe. "I was on a plane about to land to be with bella when I heard there thoughts. Jasper and Alice: '_where is she?' 'Why would she leave?' 'Why didn't I see this, I could have stopped it!' 'Edward is going to kill me!'_ they both thought, I got worried and rushed off the plane and went to them, 'what happened!' they had a worried expression and Alice was about to speak when her eyes glazed over and she gasped, I watched the vision with her. It was bella in a studio with James stalking closer and closer to her. 'No!' I yelled and we raced of and got there in time-or so I thought. I got there right after James broke bella's leg, I ran into him making him fly across the ballet studio I picked bella up and tried to leave but James caught my leg and pulled us both down he didn't give me anytime he threw me into a window at the top on the studio. When I got up I looked down and saw him bit bella's arm. I jumped down and pushed him away, I could hear bella screaming and so badly wanted to go to her, but I had to finish James, I was about to when the rest of the family showed up. Emmett and jasper took care of James while I went over to bella. She was screaming in pain from the venom and I had to suck it out or she would have turned into one of us. It was one of the hardest things I had ever done, but I did it, and we got her to the hospital." Ness had slightly watery eyes and she blinked fast to get rid of them. I told her about prom and how bella got angry but went. Then I told her about our summer of mostly going to the meadow and talking. I closed my eyes and took a deep unsteady breath.

"What daddy? Is this a sad part?" she asked me noticing my sudden change of emotion.

"Yeah this is a sad part; this is a very sad part."

**Okay so I am going to have this as four chapters, for each book. I am already started on the next chapter so it should be up shortly! I hope you liked it. If I missed a part that you would like to read, guess what you have to do?! You have to review and tell me! So go on; REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. heart ach

I took another deep breath. "It was your mothers eighteenth birthday, and we decided to thro a small party, at my house. Everything was fine until she opened her presents. She opened the first one with no complications, but the second one she got a paper cut and blood came out. I had to throw her back and block jasper from getting to her. Bella ended up needing stitches in her arm from broken glass I pushed her into. I decided then that it wasn't safe for her to be with me, she needed to have a happy normal life, and it was too dangerous for us to be together. So one day I took her into the forest right next to her house and…and" I took another breath and looked up to see ness with a tear falling down her cheek.

"You left?" she whispered as another tear fell down.

"I thought it was best for your mom. I was very wrong. I was miserable and so was bella. I couldn't be with my family because I didn't want them to see me like that, all I could think about was bella and how much I hoped she wasn't like me. Then one day I got a call from Rosalie saying bella jumped off a cliff and Alice couldn't see her future anymore. She thought she died so I wasn't going to live without her anymore-sh just got into a bunch of crazy things like cliff diving, motorcycle riding behind Charlie's back, stuff like that. And guess who she did all that with" she looked at me confused and thought 'who?' I smiled "oh just a boy named Jacob Black" her mouth fell open and she giggled. I told her about Italy and how bella, alice, and I almost died in the whole process, sh gasped when I told her about how they almost killed bella for knowing to much, and sighed when I told her to keep her alive we had to promise to make her one of us. "When we got back to bella's house she was asleep and I was told by Charlie to never step foot through his door again" I laughed once remembering. "I did what I was told-I went through her window." Ness laughed and sniffled once. "When she woke up, she thought that she was still asleep. It took a while to make her realize she wasn't sleeping and that I was really there and will always be there. She decided she needed to talk to my family and arrange her transformation. I brought her to the house just so she wouldn't get made, I didn't want to make her one of us, and I didn't want to take away all the things I would by turning her. But my family thought differently, they decided that Carlisle would turn her after graduation, but I had an idea.

When we got back to her house I asked her what the one thing she wanted most was, she thought for a minute and said 'you' I shook my head-she already had me-she thought again and said she would want me to change her instead of Carlisle. That is what I was hoping for, I said okay but you have to do one thing first, she looked at me questionably and said ok what? I looked at her before answering 'marry me first'" ness smiled brightly. I laughed once and shook my head. "She didn't agree at the moment," her face fell slightly causing me to laugh again. "Don't worry she does soon! So things slowly started to get back to normal, bella was grounded but I was aloud in her house at certain times, but one day we got to our house and saw a surprise in her drive way. See Jacob and I hated each other, and he loved bella-I will get to that later-so he thought that it was bad for her to be with me, so to get her grounded he out bella's bike in her driveway for Charlie to see." Her eyes got wide. _No way! Why would he do that? And what, h loved mom?! Did Charlie try to kill her? Did he try to kill you?! _I laughed again. "Bella got some more time on her punishment and I just got the meanest glares, I have ever seen from Charlie! He told bella to trash the bike and if he ever found out she road them again she would be in a lot of trouble-let me just tell you know she doesn't listen to Charlie, your mother is very stubborn." She laughed and nodded while thinking 'oh trust me I know' I laughed with her, when we stopped I got serious again. "Now about Jacob and your mother…" **to be continued!!!**

**Okay so same as in the last chapter, if I missed a scene that you liked just tell me in a review and I will write a whole one-shot on it! Thanks so much again and you can check my profile to see pics of the cast I chose for everyone, the only new people are renesmee and I chose a new Rosalie!! So go on REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. he did what now!

**So sorry it has been so long!! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Previously…**

"now about jake and your mother…"

**Now:**

**Edwards POV:**

"well like I said before I left your mom. She was very upset so she went to Jacob. Your mom didn't think of Jacob in that way at that time, she just needed…a distraction and a good friend and jake gave her both of those things."

"jake on the other hand had other…stronger feelings for her. He loved her very much, and he hated me for making her so miserable." I looked up at Ness and she was smiling sadly.

"you were only doing what you thought was best" she whispered. I nodded and took a deep breath. I didnt think it would be this tough to talk about all this, but it was starting to make me feel pretty…crappy.

"well anyway when I came back, jake thought he could keep bella away from me by getting her grounded like I said before. That didn't work very well, it took a lot to keep me away from her. But eventually bella wasn't grounded anymore so she found a way to get down to la push, even if I said I didn't want her to." I shook my head remembering when she snuck down there that day. "I eventually stopped trying to keep her from jake and even though I didn't want her to go, I let her. One day she called me, and she was very upset. She was asking me to kill jake and al this crazy shi-stuff." she laughed at my not very good cover of my slip. "I asked what he could have done that was so bad-the whole time thinking of all the things I knew he could do. When she replied 'he kissed me'" ness gasped and jumped up.

"HE KISSED HER!!! WHAT THE HELL! WHY DID HE KISS HER!! WHY? WHEN? WHAT! GRRR!!" I tried not to laugh at my daughter, but I couldn't help it. I started cracking up and she stomped her foot so I stopped. When I looked up her facial expression changed from furry to sadness. She started to cry and she sat down on the edge of the couch.

"don't cry" I pulled her into my arms like I used to do when she was a little girl and held her close. "hey, hey, don't cry! Why are you crying?" I asked trying to make her stop. I had very little times like this, were I need to comfort her, I don't like seeing her upset.

"why did he kiss her? Does he still love her? Am I like the second place prize? Does he love me only because he couldn't have mom?" I gently grabbed her face and made her look at me.

"you listen to me. you are not a second place prize, and Jacob black would die for you. As to why he kissed your mom," I took a deep breath and she climbed out of my lap and grabbed a pillow. I was trying to think of what to say when her thoughts rang clear in my head. _AS TO WHY HE KISSED MY MOM…_I laughed before answering. "He was a young confused kid! He didn't know what he did or didn't like. But trust me when I say this, he loves you for you and only you. Do you think I would let him live if he liked you for any other reasons…I don't think so!" she laughed and came back over to me. "I love you baby girl" I whispered into her hair before kissing it. She layed on her back with her head in my lap and looked up at me with her beautiful brown eyes.

"I love you too daddy!" she whispered back. We spent the rest of the day talking about the fight with Victoria and how we got engaged, and she cried again when I told her how bella cried all night when she chose me instead of Jacob.

"now it gets to the fun part…the wedding and all that follows, with more or less detail of course," Ness gasped and pushed me playfully.

"dad! Gross!" she laughed. We laughed together, them I began telling her about the next events.

**Again so sorry it took so long to update! But please review! I will try my best to update again soon!**


	4. ending

**Ok so I hope that you guys enjoy this ending of the story. If you have any story requests please pm me and I will try my best to write it! Thank you!!!! Enjoy!**

"For weeks Alice and Esme were planning our wedding. Bella wanted no input on the details, which was the condition she gave Alice." I laughed remembering the day we came back from the meadow. "It was very annoying for me during those planning days because everyone would constantly hide there thoughts. But everything was worth it when the day finally came." I stopped, remembering something. I held up a finger and ran out of the room but was back in seconds with a photo album. I opened the book; the first page was a picture of Bella with Charlie walking down the aisle. Ness gasped when she saw her mother.

"Oh my god dad! Look-look at her!" she whispered adoringly. I nodded and continued with the story.

"Well the night before the wedding jasper and Emmett took me away from Bella for a 'bachelor party', which was just a hunting trip." I added the last part when Nessies eyes widened at the mention on me and a 'bachelor party'. "I was going nuts when the sun started to come up, wondering if Bella was ok. When I got to the house Alice and Rosalie were working on Bella and I could hear her complaining the whole time. When it was time to start I felt like my heart had started beating again and would pound out of my chest, I was driving jasper insane. I could hear Bella's heart and was worried it would give out from working so hard! Alice danced down the aisle and I heard Bella begin her descent. When her feet were on the ground I looked up. I was awe struck by her beauty, our eyes met and a breathtakingly beautiful smile spread across her face, I couldn't help the goofy smile the came to my lips at the sight. The rest of the ceremony past like a breeze and before I knew it we were pronounced husband and wife." I flipped the page in the photo book and there was a picture of me and Bella kissing for the first time as husband and wife.

"Dad that is so sweet! How was the party after? I know Alice would have thrown a party!" she laughed taking the book from me and looking at all the pictures.

I explained the reception, even the not so pleasant part involving Jacob. Then it got to the…awkward part.

"Well your mom didn't know where we were going for your honeymoon. It was a total surprise, so when we got to Rio and started out on the water in a boat she got slightly confused. I was taking her to an island that belongs to your grandmother, she kindly let us use it for a little while." I looked up and saw the slightest hint of blush on her cheeks. She knew what was coming up, well she should know, it's where she come into the story!

"Well some…events…happened and, well…here you are!" I said slightly rushed. Ness laughed and pushed my shoulder.

"You love me!" she said matter of fact. I laughed and nodded my head; she came over and nestled into my side. I stroked her hair out of her eyes and kissed her forehead.

"I know I love you, you silly girl." I said running my hand through her hair.

"Dad, im sorry, I know I caused mom a lot of pain and…" I cut her off.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, nothing was your fault. It was all my fault, you couldn't have done anything, do you understand me?" I asked looking directly into her eyes. She nodded and leaned in to give me a hug. "Ness I love you so much sweet heart! I honestly don't know what I would do if something happened to you or your mother." I murmured into her bronze curls. "I love you, more than my life, always remember that!" I said as she sat up. She grabbed her locket and opened it.

"Trust me daddy, I will never, ever, forget." Just then I heard Bella approaching and got up to meet her at the door.

"Hello, love! How was your hunting trip?" I asked against her lips. She pulled away and looked at me with love filled eyes.

"Great but I missed you guys." Bella looked over and saw the soft tear streaks on Nessies face and looked back at me questioningly. "What did you guys do while we were gone?" she asked. I was about to answer when Ness beat me.

"Dad told me your story, mom I love you. Thank you." She said giving her mother a hug.

"For what baby girl?" Bella chuckled into her hair.

"For…everything." She murmured. I sighed at the sight of my two favorite people in the world standing in front of me. Life can't get any better then this.

** Okay so tell me what you guys thought! I know I haven't written in a while but I have been ridiculously busy!! Haha ok well I hope you enjoyed this now completed story! Woo!!! Hahaha thanks for reading and please check out my other stories! Oh and don't forget what you have to do now…what? You forgot? Oh okay, REVIEW!!!!!!!! **


End file.
